Je suis désolé
by Simakai
Summary: Reno doit apprendre à Rufus qu'il est atteint du Géostigma... oneshot, un peu de shonenai.


Un petit truc triste, absolument pas prémédité, que j'ai écrit au lieu de faire mes devoirs. (Bordel, mes hommes pensent comme des filles! Ils sont trop sensibles! J'ai envie d'aller me pendre... mais comme j'ai un forum à m'occuper, je vais être sage.)

* * *

-Je suis désolé, monsieur le Président.

-Désolé… désolé pour quoi? Je suis toujours en vie, non?

Reno baissa la tête. On l'avait envoyé… on l'avait envoyé dire _cela_ au Président. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi le médecin n'avait-il pas voulu le dire lui même?

La réponse sautait au visage. Le Président était craint. Il avait survécu à l'attaque directe d'un Weapon. On le croyait immortel, maintenant. Immortel, comme la Compagnie. On croyait que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

-Je dois vous informer que… que…

-Parle, Reno. Je ne te croyais pas bègue…

Le Président parlait, mais il ne voyait pas. Il entendait, il répondait, mais il ne voyait pas. Il ne voyait pas Reno qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus, effrayé par la vue de son visage ravagé. Il pouvait seulement sentir sa présence à ses côtés, entendre la voix, répondre. Des voix.

On avait bandé ses deux yeux. Il retrouverait la vue avec l'un, mais l'autre resterait certainement aveugle, indéfiniment. Il l'avait accepté. Cela n'avait pas tant d'importance, au fond.

-Monsieur, vous… vous n'êtes pas seulement blessé, vous…

Reno sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant il avait pitié de cette forme couverte de bandages devant lui. Le corps de Rufus avait subi diverses brûlures, blessures et fractures, et il y avait aussi… aussi…

Reno reprit son souffle, et dit, dans un dernier élan de courage :

-Vous avez le géostigma. Il a totalement infecté votre bras droit.

Le cœur de Rufus sauta un battement. Géostigma? Alors là était la source de ses visions étranges, de sa douleur permanente au bras droit… non… tout mais pas ça… tout mais pas cette… horrible chose…

-Je… je vois… Tu peux te retirer, Reno.

-Président, si je peux vous aider…

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Retire-toi!

Cette voix… ce ton de voix si… faible, tremblant… une voix qui ne convenait pas à Rufus… Rufus aurait dû être assuré… Reno trouvait cette voix insupportable. Il aurait voulu partir, mais pouvait-il laisser le Président ainsi? Il voyait ses lèvres trembler légèrement, et quelque chose, comme une aura, semblait s'effacer autour de lui.

-Je suis désolé, Président…

-VA T'EN!

Cette fois il avait hurlé. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Il détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux, mouillaient les multiples bandages… il tremblait… il commençait à se sentir réellement malade. Malade de Reno, mais surtout, malade d'être lui-même.

Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était brisé dans sa voix. Quelque chose d'éclaté. Quelque chose de mort. Il ne pourrait plus crier. Et maintenant, les sanglots étaient là, nouaient sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas les avaler, il était coincé dans sa peine.

-Président… Rufus…

-Ne… m'appelle pas ainsi… pas par mon prénom…

-Rufus…

Il ne voulait pas le défier. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de prendre sa main, sa main droite, sa main où on voyait déjà quelques taches noires de géostigma. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la porter à ses lèvres. Une main sans vie, sans force, une main qui résistait faiblement.

-Reno, lâche-moi…

-Je suis tellement désolé, Rufus…

Reno serrait sa main si fort… et ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres, sur sa peau rugueuse, sur sa peau morte… Pourquoi osait-il une telle chose? Pourquoi en un tel instant, en cet instant parmi tous où il aurait voulu être seul? En cet instant où il aurait vraiment, vraiment voulu mourir? Il voulait retirer sa main, mais il n'avait aucune force, aucune.

Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Reno, ce fut sur ses propres lèvres. Ses lèvres brûlées, desséchées.

-Arrête-toi… je t'en prie…

-Rufus… je veux vous aider… vraiment…

-Tu ne m'aides pas, Reno.

Reno aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Que Rufus se laisse embrasser. Consoler. Aimer. Qu'il accepte son aide. Il l'avait découvert sous les décombres, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se sentait horriblement égoïste d'exiger quelque chose en échange, mais il sentait qu'il y avait droit. Qu'il avait le droit de partager sa peine. Sa souffrance. Il aurait voulu…

Mais Rufus n'avait rien demandé. Et en cet instant, Reno le savait, il aurait voulu qu'on le laisse crever tranquillement dans les restes de sa tour. Et lui aussi voulait mourir, mourir d'avoir osé croire qu'il avait pu s'acheter l'amour du Président.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Rufus sentit la main qui l'abandonnait, les lèvres, le souffle chaud s'éloigner. Les pas lourds mais rapides. La porte qui se refermait. Il soupira, regrettant presque cette présence à ses côtés… et il s'abandonna à ses larmes.

Reno, appuyé contre la porte, entendit les profonds sanglots du Président… et lui aussi s'abandonna à ses pleurs.


End file.
